Au nom du père
by hazalhia
Summary: Thomas Andrew Prior. Ce nom est maudit, je peux en témoigner chaque jour qui passe. On ne me laisse jamais l'oublier. Petit OS sur le fils fictif de Caleb. /!\ Spoil la fin du tome 3 dans certains passages.


**Voici ma première publication, en attendant de finir mes autres écrits.**

 **Tout l'univers et les personnages crées par Véronica Roth ne m'appartiennent bien évidement pas. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Au nom du père.**

.

Mes parents se connaissent depuis l'enfance, ils étaient voisins chez les Altruistes. Ma mère, Susan, était déjà amoureuse de mon père à ce moment là. Après la guerre ils se sont retrouvés et elle lui à pardonné tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, intentionnellement ou non elle est toujours restée profondément altruiste. Elle a été sa bouée de sauvetage, celle qui lui a permis de remonter la pente après tout ces terribles événements.

De ma mère, je ne tient que son aversion pour la violence. J'ai hérité de mon père pour tout le reste : son intelligence, sa mâchoire carrée, ses cheveux sombres, ses yeux bleu profond. C'est à cause de cette ressemblance que l'on me déteste autant que lui. Je suis Thomas Andrew Prior et mon nom est maudit car je suis le fils de Caleb Prior, le lâche. Celui qui après avoir essayé de tuer sa propre sœur l'a laissé se sacrifier à sa place pour sauver la ville. Pour tout le monde ma tante est une héroïne, mon père un pariât et moi je ne vaux pas mieux puisque je suis son fils.

Partout où je vais on me regarde de travers. Dans la rue les gens chuchotent dans mon dos, me montrent du doigt et les parents font changer leurs enfants de trottoir. Quand ils n'ont pas l'occasion de voir mon père pour le blâmer de tous les maux de la ville, c'est sur moi qu'ils crachent leur venin. Peut importe si je ne suis pas lui, tout ce qui compte pour eux est de se défouler. Peut importe si je n'ai rien à voir à ce qui est arrivé à Tris Prior, je porte le même nom alors j'en suis forcément en partie responsable. Alors quand ça arrive je baisse la tête et attend que l'orage passe, quoique que je leurs réponde ils ne m'écoutent jamais. Puis je reprend mon chemin. J'espère que faire cela donne un sens à leur misérable existence car je hais, et maudis du plus profond de mon être, chacun des habitants de cette ville.

Si les factions existaient toujours, l'année prochaine j'aurai eu une chance de fuir tout ça, recommencer une vie à zéro, être accepté dans un groupe, mais le système été abolit plusieurs années avant ma naissance. Je vis dans ce cauchemar depuis quinze ans et chaque nuit je prie pour que tout cela s'arrête. J'implore en silence que l'on mette un terme à cette humiliation, mais tous les matins, mon cœur est aussi oppressé que la veille à l'idée de me retrouver face aux autres et l'école est loin d'arranger les choses.  
Je suis aussi brillant que mon père, autrefois Érudit, mais cela en dérange certains: ils doivent se dire que je vais faire les mêmes choses que lui si j'ai son niveau de réflexion. Je continue tout de même d'étudier, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon et la bibliothèque est un endroit calme. Les rares élèves qui m'adressent la paroles le font pour me demander si les dernières rumeurs qui circulent à propos de ma famille sont vraies, ils se délectent de me voir essayer de me défendre, sans succès bien évidement. Ceux qui ont les plus gros bras, les enfants d'Audacieux, m'ont déjà coincé plusieurs fois dans les couloirs pour me menacer. Selon eux la honte que je devrait éprouver à être associé à Caleb Prior devrait suffire à me faire rester chez moi. Je les aient haïs autant que les autres mais ça ne les à pas empêchés de « m'expliquer » qu'ils n'approuvaient pas que je ne suive pas leurs conseils: j'en ai encore une cicatrice au dessus de la lèvre. Les professeurs ne valent pas mieux. Quand ils ne m'ignorent pas ils me dévisagent avec un air de pitié, je n'ai pas besoin de me demander à quoi ils pensent, l'un d'entre eux me l'a déjà dit : j'aurais mieux fait de ne jamais naître plutôt que de vivre ça. Je crois que je commence à être d'accord avec eux.

À force d'entendre toutes ces choses, en plus de haïr ces personnes, j'ai fini par me haïr moi même. Le pauvre Thomas Prior, fils de l'homme le plus détesté de la ville, et incapable de se défendre. Jamais je ne les contredits, jamais je ne m'oppose. Pour quoi faire ? Me prendre plus de coup ? Subir plus d'insultes ? Je me demande ce qu'aurait fait ma tante à ma place, elle que l'on disait si brave. Peut être que si elle était là, elle pourrais me donner quelques conseils.

Parfois j'entends mes parents parler d'elle, et mon père pleurer. Personne ne pense qu'il peut regretter ce qu'il à fait mais il se réveille souvent avec les yeux rouges et bouffis le matin. Il m'a aussi parlé quelques fois de Jeanine Matthews, l'ancienne Leader des Érudits, et de son pouvoir de persuasion presque hypnotisant. Mon père a juste eu le malheur de la croire, c'est elle qui était vraiment mauvaise. S'il pouvais remonter le temps, je ne pense pas que mon père choisirait autre chose que les Érudits, il était fait pour aller là bas de ce que j'ai pu comprendre, mais je suis certains qu'il prendrait la place de sa sœur et qu'il mourrait pour qu'elle puisse vivre la vie qu'elle aurait dû avoir, au lieu de n'être qu'une légende. Si Tris était vivante mon père serait mort et je ne serait pas là non plus, je n'aurais pas à compter les jours qui passent dans l'attente de quelque chose de meilleur. Si mon père était mort, tout le monde serait satisfait, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ce matin je marche vers le Millénium Parc. Il est à côté de l'ancien siège des Érudits – les plus fidèles y habitent toujours – mais j'aime cet endroit parce qu'il est souvent désert et la plupart des gens s'en vont quand ils me reconnaissent de toute façon. Ici je peux être en paix pendant quelques heures: le vent et le soleil sur mon visage me font oublier un instant tout ce qui me ronge. J'oublie qui je suis et je profite du moment présent.  
Aujourd'hui pourtant une fille est assise sur le rebord de la fontaine cassée, elle doit avoir à peu près mon âge. Elle porte un jean troué aux genoux et un sweat visiblement trop grand qui lui tombe sur une épaule, ses cheveux dorés ondulent doucement dans le vent. Quand elle entend mes pas elle lève les yeux dans ma direction. Je m'attend à ce qu'elle se dépêche de partir mais elle ne fait pas le moindre mouvement et continue de me fixer, sans air agressif ou accusateur, elle me regarde simplement. Il n'y à qu'un chemin qui mène au parc, je ne peux pas l'éviter.

-Salut, lance-t-elle quand j'arrive à son niveau.

Je ne répond pas tout de suite, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de contact civilisé avec une autre personne.

-Salut, répondis-je faute de mieux.

-Tu viens souvent ici non ?

Elle ramène ses genoux contre elle et les enserre avec ses bras. J'hésite encore avant de lui répondre, est-ce qu'elle m'aurait suivi ?

-Plutôt oui, finis-je par dire. Il n'y à personne d'habitude.

-Personne que tu vois, dit-elle en rigolant doucement la main devant la bouche. Je suis souvent là bas, vers les buissons d'aubépine. Quand je m'allonge personne ne me voit, et j'aime bien l'odeur, ajoute-elle en montrant un amas de feuilles et de fleurs un peu plus loin.

Je me sens toujours un peu gêné même si cette fille me paraît inoffensive. Mes interactions avec les autres finissent toujours mal, je préfère rester sur mes gardes.

-Il n'y à personne d'embusqué derrière les arbres si c'est ce que tu te demande, me signifie-t-elle comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester à parler avec moi, rétorquais-je d'une voix posée mais sèche. Si des gens te voient, ils pourraient en tirer des conclusions et ma mauvaise réputation pourrait déteindre sur toi. Autant que je soit le seul à déguster.

Sans que je m'y attende elle se lève et se plante face à moi, elle paraît un peu agacée.

-Tu crois que je ne sais pas qui tu es ? Toute le monde te connaît, toi et ta famille, je te rappelle.

-Alors tu devrais m'écouter et partir.

-Pour quoi faire ? Continuer à te voir te faire humilier, rabaisser, insulter jour après jour !

C'est comme si elle me frappait à l'estomac à chaque mot. Pourquoi tient-elle tant à me rappeler mon calvaire quotidien.

-Et tu crois que tu peux faire quelque chose peut être, sifflais-je entre mes dents.

-Moi non, mais toi oui. Tu peux arrêter tout ça !

Qu'est ce quelle croit, que je n'ai pas essayé de protester au début. Quand même enfant on me regardait de travers. Quand à cinq ans j'ai vu mon père se faire huer devant la maison par une bande de fous qui l'avait suivi pour le simple plaisir de le rabaisser.

-C'est vrai que c'est tellement agréable, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant, ironisé-je.

-Excuse moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulait dire, s'excuse-t-elle essayant de s'approcher de moi.

Je fais un pas en arrière pour garder un minimum de distance. Elle semble un peu déçue mais reste là ou elle est. Elle s'est radoucie quand elle reprend.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, ou essayer de te donner des leçons ou quoique ce soit d'autre dans ce genre. J'entends parler de toi tous les jours Thomas Prior, toujours en mal et c'est...tellement injuste. Je me suis dit que peut être, si j'arrivais à te rencontrer, je pourrais te dire qu'il y a au moins une personne qui n'est pas contre toi dans cette ville.

Je ne trouve rien à répondre, personne ne m'avais jamais dit quelque chose de la sorte. Jamais je n'avais entendu quelqu'un me parler pour me soutenir. Pas de cris, pas de haine, juste quelqu'un face à moi qui essaye de faire de m'aider. J'en pleurerais si je n'étais pas aussi déconcerté.

-Je me fiche de ce que les gens peuvent penser s'ils me voient avec toi, je vit pour moi pas pour eux. Un jour, quelqu'un m'a dit que chacun devrait être maître de son avenir. À partir de ce moment là tout est devenue plus clair, ma vie à eu un sens. Maintenant il faut que tu en donne un à la tienne

-Tout à l'air simple pour toi, ce n'est pas en claquant des doigts que tout le monde va arrêter de me détester, insistais-je désabusé.

-Mais tu t'en fou des gens ! Je ne dit pas que ce sortir de ça est simple mais ce n'est pas _impossible_ , elle insiste sur le dernier mot. Il ne faut plus que tu dises amen au moindre de leurs caprices.

Elle se tait quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

-Ta famille est responsable de ton passé, et ce qu'elle t'a laissé est lourd à porter et les gens ici t'en veulent pour ça, mais il est temps que tu vives ta propre vie, pas celle que les habitant de cette ville ont choisie pour toi...

Je crois qu'au fond j'avais abandonner l'idée d'être autre chose que ce que l'on voit de moi. Peut être qu'il était plus simple de rester passif, de subir, que de me dresser face à tout ça pour m'imposer. Des tas d'émotions remontent en moi et se mélangent dans mon corps. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens, je ne sais même pas si c'est agréable. Mon cœur, ma gorge mon estomac me brûlent, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une bombe dans le corps prête à exploser à tout moment.

Les minutes passent et les sensations ne disparaissent toujours pas même si elles sont devenues moins chaotiques. L'inconnue du parc est toujours en face de moi, elle me sourit les cheveux au vent. Je me demande ce qu'elle doit penser en voyant ma tête: je ne contrôle plus mon corps et je croit que ma bouche et mes yeux s'ouvrent et se ferment plus souvent qu'à l'ordinaire.

Je la regarde à mon tour et je la vois qui ouvre la bouche pour former un mot en silence. Elle doit le répéter plusieurs fois pour que je comprenne mais enfin ça me frappe : l'espoir.

Toutes ses sensations dans mon corps, toute cette chaleur qui me brûle les entrailles, c'est l'espoir d'une vie meilleure.


End file.
